villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Speegspeel
Speegspeel is a secondary antagonist in the eighth book of The Edge Chronicles. He is a goblin butler to Vox Verlix himself. Biography Speegspeel lived in the Palace of Statues and protected his master Vox from Orbix Xaxis and the other enemies of his master. He knew about all Vox's secret booby traps, Rook heard him singing "Keep to the black, not the white, if you want to keep your life" which was about keeping on the black tiles of the floor (the white tiles had saws and blades hanging above) but also could reflect Speegspeel's evil tendencies. Speegspeel had a paranoia that the statues in the palace of Statues were haunted and were always watching him to kill him when he slipped up. He was Rook Barkwater's master when he was sold to Vox, and Speegspeel ordered Rook at his beck and call. Rook was made to do dangerous work, such as furnace-keeping and also to carry phraxdust, a time bomb waiting to go off, to the kitchen. This was made all the more dangerous because phraxdust explodes if it is in contact with sweat. Rook was very sweaty from working in the kitchen. But Rook survived and he made it to Speegspeel, and the butler fed the "Baby" that Vox had made, the Baby was a wooden machine which acted as a trigger for Great Storms to be created. Through effort, Rook discovered that Speegspeel intended to set off the Great Storm on Vox's orders and kill everybody. Rook tried to stop Speegspeel, fighting him in the kitchen over the phraxdust, but when Rook ordered him to put down the phail, Speegspeel tried to kill Rook. Rook threw Vox Verlix's statue head over and it crushed Speegspeel in the chest. He died after muttering that the statues had finally got him. Personality A sneaky, duplicitous, treacherous, conniving, cunning, manipulative, deceitful, scandalous and malicious individual, Speegspeel took pride in carrying out his master's dirty work. When he was unable to do the dirty work himself, he got others (usually slaves) to do it for him. Speegspeel embodied the treacherous butler trope in that he was very civilised, polite, well-mannered and genteel even to his enemies, to keep up a good public appearance, but behind closed doors he would sing eerie songs about how his enemies ought to meet a fitting end and how his paranoia was getting the better of him, as he was so deluded he believed the Palace was haunted by the statues of Leaguesmen, who he believed were possessed by spirits. He was so jumpy in his own abode that the mere sight of a fallen statue, dislodged by wear and tear and advanced age, was enough to convince him the very walls of his home had it in for him. Unlike many sneaky and villainous butlers, though, Speegspeel achieved his goal, albeit posthumously - as Rook successfully killed him by crushing him to death, but still the nuclear device Speegspeel commanded Rook to feed was launched and successfully destroyed Undertown (although it still did not have the effect that Vox and Speegspeel hoped, as the librarians, Rook and others survived; Vox intended everyone to perish).Category:Goblins Category:The Edge Chronicles Villains Category:Male Category:Master of Hero Category:Control Freaks Category:Psychopath Category:Fighters Category:Deceased